everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elisabeth Match
Elisabeth Match is the daughter of the Little Match Girl from the fairytale 'The Little Match Girl' by Hans Christian Anderson. Elisabeth is on the Rebel side of the argument because she believes that no one should be forced to live a life they do not want. Character Personality Elisabeth Match is a shy person, but she is a honest and loyal friend. Her curiosity can lead her to trouble. You can trust her with your biggest secrets. She is a little romantic, but she does not know how to show her feelings. Appearance Elisabeth has long, black hair which is usually tied up in a bun, brown eyes and slightly pale skin. Fairy tale- the little match girl How the story goes On a cold New Year's Eve, a young, poor girl is trying to sell matches in the street. She is already beginning to shiver from the cold and is starting to go through the early stages of hypothermia, yet she is too afraid to go home because her father would beat her because she would not have sold any matches. She shelters in a nook and sits down. The girl begins to light matches to keep herself warm and sees beautiful visions including a Christmas tree and a holiday feast. She looks skyward and sees a shooting star. She remembers that her now deceased grandmother told her that a shooting star means that someone has died and they are going to heaven. As she lights the next match, she sees a vision of her grandmother, who was the only person in her family that had treated her with kindness. She carries on to strike matches to keep the vision of her grandmother alive for as long as she could. A kind family then rescues her from the cold before she strikes the last match and they give her good food, warm clothing and a soft bed. How does Elisabeth come into it? Elisabeth's mother, Mary, married a young, but poor man named Thomas. They were really happy and when Elisabeth was born, their luck changed for the worse. Mary fell ill very quickly. Thomas was there for her night and day until she could no longer cope and slipped from this world into the next. Thomas looked after Elisabeth as well as he could, yet he still mourned her mother. Elisabeth was very happy when she was young. She filled her father's heart with hope. She didn't mind that they were poor, as she made her own stories and toys, with help from her father. One day, Queen Snow White was travelling in the village and she went to visit Elisabeth and her father. During those hours, Thomas and Snow talked about Elisabeth's up-bring, and Snow suggested that they moved to Book End. Thomas said that they had hardly enough money to live off and Snow had left with a hope. In the next month, Elisabeth and Thomas struggled and eventually got kicked out of their house. That was when Headmaster Grimm found them and told them to move to Book End. Snow had told him that they were suffering such hardships and that if the winter was as harsh as it usually was, then they didn't stand much of a chance. Headmaster Grimm helped Thomas to set up his own shop in Book End and Thomas began to drum up business by selling books. Many students went there to browse or to visit Elisabeth. She made many friends, including Ceyla Moon, Rosabella Beauty, Ruben Wolf, Ginger Breadhouse and Cerise Hood. Relationships Family Elisabeth gets on well with her father. He is the only family she has left, and they support one another when times get rough. When Elisabeth gets ill, Thomas closes the shop and gives her his full attention. When Thomas gets ill, Elisabeth keeps the shop open, but works there so that they get enough money so she could get some medicine for him. Friends Elisabeth's best friend is her roommate, Ceyla Moon, who is the daughter of the moon from the Buried Moon. She also gets on really well with Rosabella Beauty, Ruben Wolf and Cerise Hood. She can get on well with Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Ginger Breadhouse and Poppy O'Hair. She can't stand Apple White, Duchess Swan or anyone else who is mean to others. Pet Elisabeth has a pet bat named Flame because he is attracted to the light. Romance Elisabeth loves Ruben Wolf, but she feels that Ruben only thinks of her as a friend. Enemies Elisabeth would really want to see the back of Faybelle Thorn. Faybelle had been teasing her and her friends since they began kindergarten. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Little Match Girl